


Fix You

by DebM



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: The AU were Teen Alex meets Teen Maggie for the first time in a Coldplay concert.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever. English is not my main language so please forgive me if there are mistakes. Comments & Kudos will be very appreciated.

_Perhaps everything happens for a reason_ , Alex thought as she studied her reflection in the glass of the dressing room. Alex was shopping with Kara for the concert of her favorite band in two days. _Maybe it was not convenient_ , she kept thinking. Coldplay had announced their big concert at Midvale about 1 month ago and since then Alex and the gang have been full of excitement planning everything. Everything was going to be perfect and there was really nothing that could tarnish the moment. At least that's what Alex thought, but she soon realized how wrong she was when 4 days ago she decided to express her feelings to Vicky. When out of nowhere and without even thinking for a second, she kissed her. Vicky rejected her, cold and hard. She pushed her away and insulted her in every possible way you can insult a lesbian, a person. _Everything was fine ... until you decided to be the bravest. So stupid._

  
**"Aleeeeex!"** Kara yelled from outside the fitting room, abruptly pulling Alex out of her thoughts.

**"I'm not finished yet”** Alex said in a tired tone.  
**"There's a line, did you know that?"** Kara said as she poked her head through the curtain of Alex's fitting room with an annoyed expression. She watch her sister up and down with a smile **"I like it!"**  
**"You think?"** Alex looked at herself in the mirror, moving her body from side to side to observe her attire from different angles.  
**"Of course I do"** Kara said as she entered the fitting room completely and watched her sister's reflection in the mirror. **"You look great"** she said as she turned her gaze from the mirror to Alex's face, watching the sad look in her eyes.  
**"Hey, look at me"** Kara said as she took her sister by the shoulders, turned her around and looked at her face to face. **"I do not want to see you with that look"**  
  
Alex lowered her face to the floor and closed her eyes, sighing deeply.  
  
**"Everything will be fine, I promise you"** continued Kara, taking the face of her beloved sister in her hands, she whispered **"Her Loss"** kissing Alex's forehead.  
  
Alex smiles shyly, takes one last deep breath and looks at the mirror one last time.  
  
**"I'm ready. Did you choose what to wear?"** Alex said as she stripped off the clothes she was going to buy to put on her own.  
**"You know it sis!"** Kara said with a big smile on her face **"Come on, let's get out of here"** she said, taking Alex by the arm and dragging her out of the dressing room.  
  
48 hours passed in the blink of an eye. It was 5pm and Alex was already dressed in her room, watching herself in her mirror. She had a white ripped skinny jean, a white muscle shirt with a message on the front that read "VIVA LA VIDA" in bold black letters, a black sport bra underneath, black vans and a black headband, fitting her relatively short hair in a delicate way, letting one or another tuft of hair drop on her face. Alex was about to put on her golden necklace when the door of her room was abruptly opened and a very excited Kara appeared, dressed exactly like her sister but all the black details in Alex's outfit were bright pink in Kara's. Kara jumps with excitement, and stands by Alex's side, placing her arm over Alex's shoulders and looking in the mirror says **"You and Me, we will be the soul of that concert. I mean, just look at us"** Kara says, gesturing with her hand to the reflection of the mirror.  
  
**"Yes Kara, whatever you say"** Alex says, adjusting the chain, putting on deodorant and perfume. Her phone rings, showing LUCY on the screen.  
**"Whats up, asshole?"** says Alex with a smile  
**"Bitch, we're here in front of your house. Get your asses here or we are never gonna make it"**  
**"On our way down"** Alex finishes, looks at the mirror one last time, takes a deep breath, smiles and taking Kara by the hand, they leave the room.  
  
Upon leaving the house, In front of the vehicle is an impatient Lucy, dressed full in black with her red hat turned backwards and next to her, is James dressed in black and red too.

  
**"Do you need a red carpet?"** Lucy says, crossing her arms in front of her chest in annoyance.  
**"Shut up, Lucy"** says a smiling Alex, kicking Lucy's butt as she opens the back door of the car and gives space for Kara to get in first and then she follows.  
  
Inside the vehicle was Winn and Lena in the third row of seats at the end of the SUV. Winn in black shorts, yellow sweatshirt and a black jean jacket. Lena with a pair of white shorts, a pink shirt and a pink backwards hat. Lena smiles at Kara and without speaking, leans forward and kisses her lips.

  
**"Do not start"** Winn says as he keeps his gaze on the screen of his cell phone.  
**"Whiner"** Lena and Kara say at the same time after they have settled back into their seats. Alex smiles silently and focuses her eyes on the road.

The coliseum was fully booked, more than 200,000 people accommodated. The line at the entrance was ridiculous, but thanks to the Danvers sisters and their Mother Eliza (The most recognized scientist in Midvale), the gang did not have to go through the tedious process of waiting in line and going through the checkup. As they walked the side of the crowd of people lining up, Alex found Vicky among a group of other teenagers. She was hugging a tall boy, laughing heavily, she seemed happy. Alex stopped and felt as if a bucket of icy water had been thrown over her and for a second forgot how to breathe.

**"Come on, beauty, let's keep walking"** Winn said, hugging her from behind and pushing her forward to continue walking.

**"I'm fine"** Alex firmly said, more like trying to convince herself.

**"I know, I know"** Winn smiles, kissing her on the cheek, entwining their hands and walking beside her.

When the group finally reaches the front door, they watch a handsome young man waving his hands to them. Winn smiles openly and looks at Alex as if asking permission **. "Go!"** Says Alex, smiling at him and playfully running her hand through his hair. **"Mon El"** Winn says before hugging the boy and kissing him on the lips. Alex smiles at the boys, stops and turns her head back to see if she manages to see Vicky again in the crowd, but only meets Lucy's serious face as she points her hand out to the front. Alex smiles, shakes her head and continues her way through the entrance, entering a world of colors and people screaming. She stops as the rest of the gang carry on their way inside, she takes a deep breath and whispers to herself **"Everything will be fine."**

Their spot was in the higher level of the Arena. It was actually a perfect view of the stage and the crowd below and above.

  **“Remind me to give a huge kiss to mom Eliza! This spot is Hot!”** Lucy shouts, hugging Alex and Kara.

**“I fucking love the view!”**  Winn says while hugging Mon El from behind.

**“And I fucking Love all of you”** James says, smiling to his friends, provoking a wave of ‘awwwes’ and blushed faces from them.

**“To friendship”** Lena sheers holding her bottle of beer.

**“To friendship!”** the all shouted

They settled in their standing spots, since arena didn’t had chairs. The air was full of noise and color. The sky was orange, since it was already getting dark. People with glowing sticks on their wrist, necks and heads adorned the atmosphere. Alex observed her view with excitement, all around her. To her right, not too far away from them, was a group of teens just like them, all wearing the same shirt that said “CHS Seniors 2018” and she smiled. They were laughing, shouting and dancing between themselves. One girl in particular caught her attention. A short and tanned skin one. She was wearing some very short jean pants, a loosened green tank top with the “CHS Seniors 2018” on her front, some white converse and sunglasses on the top of her head, holding her beautiful long dark brown hair in place. Alex kept drinking at her beer while looking at the girl. _Because those pants should be illegal_. She carefully observed her body, her fit and smooth legs and arms, her hips…and her ass, that ass was making her feel things. She drank the last drop of beer and threw the bottle to a trash bin next to her.

**“Another one?”** Kara said as she threw her arms around her sister’s shoulder.

**“Not now, later”** She smiled, trying hard not to look at the group next to them, at the girl to be specific.

**“Feeling better?”** Kara asked in a concerned tone.  

**“Plis don’t check on me every 5 minutes”** Alex said, lifting her hand in front of Kara.

“ **I just want to make-”**

**“I’m fine!”** She cut Kara off   **“Really, plis go be with Lena”** she finally smiled.

**“We came to be together, all of us”** Lucy interrupted

**“Right, since 4 days ago? We all know we were coming in pairs…mine happened to be straight and a bitch. Big Deal, now let’s stop pretending”** Alex waved them off as she leaned down to fix her vans laces.

**“4 days ago or not, we are together now as a group, not in pairs”** James came in and put his arms around Winn and Mon El. Lena joined the circle with a second beer on her hand, and handed it to Alex while saying **“Superfriends before hoes”**

Alex laughed at that, took the beer and lifted it **“Superfriends before fucking hoes”** and once again, they all laughed and drank their beers.

Alex took a shot from her beer and landed her eyes back again at the girl in the group next to her. She was facing her way now while talking and smiling with one of the kids. One of the kid said something and the girl burst in laughter, leaning forward and backwards and all Alex could think of was, _Dimples_. About how on earth dimples that deep were real. She was beautiful, too beautiful and Alex felt the blushed on her face from the thought. She took another shot of her beer and closed her eyes while savoring the liquid in her mouth before allowing it to go down her throat. It started to feel windy and chilly, the night was already settled in. Alex looked at her watch, 7:45pm.

**“Almost time”** she shouted to her friends in excitement, receiving a tight hug from her sister **“Easy babe”** Alex struggled to say between her strong sister’s arms.

**“I’m sorry Al, I’m just so excited! We’ve been planning this for so long! I can’t believe we are going to see our favorite band live!”** Kara said too fast and too loud. Alex took her head under her arm in a playful way and they both wrestled for a second ending up on the floor, laughing their asses off.

Alex cellphone beeped, she took it to find a text from MOM, asking if everything was OK. She smiled and answered a quick “yeah” and shoved the cell back in her pocket. She lifted her eyes, and there she was, again…smiling like if the sun that just disappeared from the sky, had somehow landed on her face. She was not smiling at her of course, and Alex couldn’t help but feel jealous, at the people around the girl. She shook her head and chuckle before reaching down her back pack to take a cigarette and a lighter. She put the cig in her mouth and with squinted eyes, lit the end of it before throwing the lighter back in the back pack. She took a deep blow and kept the smoke inside for a couple of seconds and as she passed her gaze back to the girl, realized that the girl was looking straight at her this time. She stood there, looking at her while slowly releasing the smoke from her mouth and timidly smiling. The girl smiled and bit her lower lip, before focusing her eyes back again to her friend. She took a second and a third blow from the cig and threw it off at the ground. All lights went off and the stage became alive with colors, the crowd went wild. Her heart jumped hard, she looked at her friends jumping and screaming next to her.

**“Are you ready to be loud Midvale!? The voice of Chris Martin blasted through the stadium.**

**“Yeahhhh!!”** 200,000 people shouted.

**“One, Two…Free Love!!”** And the melody of the song Yellow began with a very excited Chris Martin appearing on stage making the crowd too wild and too loud. Alex started jumping along with her friends, holding each-other and singing along.


	2. Fix You

The wilderness of the crowd never took a break. The screams and the singing along of the people were the most beautiful thing Alex has ever experience. Well, not as beautiful as the girl now almost next to her. Since the concert began a couple of minutes ago, the crowd became closer and there was a very minimal space now between everyone. So yes, the girl that was a couple of feet away, is now a couple of inches away from her. So close that Alex can listen to her singing and talking with her friends. In every song there was colorful balloons in the air, confetti and flags from all around the world waving around, and lots of gay flags as well. While lost in her thoughts, she noticed from the corner of her eyes, that the girl was looking at her again. She lifted her eyes to her and smiled again, and once again….the girl bit her lower lip and smiled. _God, I would give anything to bite those lips._

**“This is Aweeesome!!”** Kara came jumping on top of Alex, landing on her arms and moving her hands around in excitement. Alex stumble a little from the surprise and lifted her eyes again to the girl, but notice that the expression of the girl changed to…disappointment? And quickly focus again to her own group of friend and the stage. Alex frowned and focused her eyes on her sister.

**“Kara you are not 5 years old anymore!”** she said, tossing Kara back down with a smile.

**“Para, Paradiseee!”** Kara started singing along with the current song as she went to Lena’s side again, grabbing her face and kissing her passionately. Alex didn’t notice, but the girl from the other group was looking at them and smiled with relief.

The temperature started to rise a little bit. Not too much, but apparently enough to make a couple of people stripped down from their shirts, among those people, the mystery girl included. _Fuck_ Alex thought. The girl had abs and very tone breasts under her tank top. She was Fit without a doubt, but at the same time, so fragile and feminine. The girl danced and with each movement, every muscle on her body flexed. Her hips were so smooths as they moved, and Alex? Alex was staring with a growing warmth between her legs. She took a shot from her beer and looked back to her friends, all jumping and singing along.

**“Do you share?”** A sweet voice surprised her. It was her.

**“Um, you mean the beer?”** Alex stuttered in total shock.

**“Of course, the beer”** Said the girl with a shy laughter and continued **“My name is Maggie Sawyer, I’m here with my senior class”** She said while pointing at the group.

**“CHS?”** Alex asked

**“Catholic High School”** Maggie answered with a shy smile **“And of course we are not allowed those”** she said pointing at Alex beer.

**“Here”** Alex gave her a new bottle from the cooler they had.

**“Thanks”** She took a sip **“I told you my name”**

**“Alex Danvers”** Alex extended her hand to shake Maggie’s.

**“Nice to meet you Danvers”** Maggie said while taking a sip from the beer and focusing on the stage.

They were too close, shoulders touching each-others. She passed her eyes from Maggie’s face, down to Maggie’s lips, neck and chest and quickly changed turned her eyes away when Maggie turned her attention back to Alex.

**“Your Friends?”** Maggie asked, pointing at the superfriends.

**“Friends more like Family. We’ve been friends since Kindergarten. The blonde one is my little sister”** she said with a smile while pointing at Kara.

**“Ah Of course”** Maggie said with a smile, thinking back at the previous incident were Kara jumped into Alex’s arms **“You all seem close. My friends over there are awesome too. We’ve also been together since kids most of us”** Maggie said while taking a sip from her beer **“I’m 18, starting my senior year now, what about you?”**

**“19, finished senior year this year. My sister and the two white boys over there are starting their senior years”** The taller girl said while looking back at Kara, Winn and Mon El.

**“Big girl, uh? Already have a college?”** the smaller girl asked with a sweet smile. And _Dimples_ , Alex thought.

**“Still thinking about it”** She smiled while taking a shot of her beer and landing her eyes in Maggie’s lips.

A big colorful explosion in the sky took the two girls out of their staring trance. It was Fireworks. They both laughed.

**“We are not paying attention to the concert”** Maggie said bumping Alex’s shoulder with hers. And as Alex opened her mouth to answer back a voice took the moment away.

**“Hey Mags! Get your ass over here, we are taking a picture”** Said a girl from the group.

Maggie took a long shot of her beer, giving Alex back the rest of the bottle **“Thanks for the beer, I better get back”** she said with a shy smile as she stepped back into her group, posing for a selfie.

Alex stood there looking at her, with both her and Maggie’s beer in her hands. A loud voice came from behind, making her jump from the surprise.

**“Did you got her number?”** said a very excited Lucy.

**“Fuck off Luce”** Alex smiled and pushed her away.

**“Hey I mean it!”** She said as she came back.

**“No, no I didn’t”** Alex said while taking a sip of her beer **“I don’t think she is interested”** she was looking at Maggie.

**“Listen, just because the idiot of Vicky rejected you, doesn’t mean the entire world is going to do it”** Lucy said with a sincere tone.

**“This is not about Vicky”** Alex said, starting to get angry again by the mention of that girl.

**“All I’m trying to say is-”**

**“I know how to handle my feelings, ok?”** Alex said as she took the headband from her head, ran her fingers through her hair and put it back again.

Lucy smiled **“I know you do, dork”** she got closer to Alex and whispered **“And she is Hot”** she finished with a wink as she stepped back into James’s arms.

 

A very sweaty Chris Martin stepped out of the stage as the crowd went crazy singing songs and taking pictures.

 

**“Smileee”** James said while holding up his phone. Everyone got closer and smiled.

**“This has been so fun”** Winn said while kissing Mon El in the cheeks.

**“Yeah super fun”** Alex said looking at Maggie, receiving in return a smile from the girl.

The stage turned bright blue and Sky Full of Starts began, provoking madness in the crowd. One of Alex’s favorite songs. Everyone started screaming and singing along. Alex looked at Maggie and the latter was looking right back to her in amuse seeing her dancing around. Chris Martin appeared back on stage encouraging the crowd to jump and dance. Alex closed her eyes and let herself be taken high with the rhythm and the music. And she felt it, a warm body pressed to her. She opened her eyes and saw Maggie, her back pressed to Alex’s chest. She was dancing and moving and singing out loud. Alex felt warm and electricity all over her body as she felt Maggie’s ass brushing against her front. _Fucking God, That ass,_ she thought closing her eyes and putting her hands in Maggie’s hips keeping her as humanly close possible. The hype of the song was too much, and she found herself pressing her forehead into the back of Maggie’s head while their hips moved into the rhythm. Maggie reached back with her hands to Alex’s hair and Alex breathed every word of the song into Maggie’s neck. She didn’t wanted to look at her friends, she didn’t wanted to do anything that would take this moment away. She takes her hands from Maggie’s hips up to her abs still pressing her back to her. She takes her lips down to Maggie’s ear, whisper **“You are killing me”** and kisses her neck slowly. Maggie bites her lips and groan softly. She moves and God does she moves against Alex’s body. There is lights everywhere and the crowd is jumping and dancing just like them. The pain between her legs is growing and all she wants to do is take this girl home. Take her home and Fuck her all night long. The song ends and the screams are almost painful. They are sweaty and breathless and neither of them is pulling apart. Maggie is breathing hard into Alex’s chest. Alex kisses her head, her neck and her shoulder again and whisper again **“I want you, I really want you”.**

 

The piano begins, the lights grow dim. The crowd starts singing again. Alex heart either stops beating or is beating too fast. 

_When you try your best but you don't succeed. When you get what you want but not what you need. When you feel so tired but you can't sleep, Stuck in reverse…_

Maggie turns around, facing Alex and presses their foreheads together.

**“Hey”** Maggie says softly with a smile

**“Hey you”** Alex respond with a tender tone.

_When the tears come streaming down your face, when you lose something you can't replace. When you love someone but it goes to waste, Could it be worse?_

**“Your eyes are full of sadness”** Maggie says looking straight into her eyes.

 

**“Not anymore”** The taller girl responds while looking down at the shorter girl lips.

 

**“What changed?”** Maggie asks

**“You”** Alex responds biting her lip

_Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones and I will try to fix you…_

Maggie smiles and tilts her head **“But I’m just a girl in the crowd”  
**

Alex takes her eyes from Maggie’s and looks around. Lena and James were hugging, Lena and Kara kissing, Mon El and Winn smiling and whispering words to each other and everyone around doing the same.

 

_Tears come streaming down your face. I promise you I will learn from all my mistakes. Tears come streaming down your face And I…._

**“Not just any girl”** she looks down to Maggie, to her lips.

 

Maggie softly takes away some hair from Alex’s face and brushes her thumbs against her lips **“What makes me different?”**

_Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones and I will try to fix you_

Alex smiles, lean down and whispers **“You Fix Me”** and kisses her. They breathe and moan into the kiss. The crowd is wild and they kiss hard, with passion and hunger. Alex grabs her by the hips and as she push her closer, their tongues meet and dances into each other’s mouths. Chris Martin is saying a goodbye speech and they bites their lips. And the kiss and kiss and God they kiss like if their lives depended on it. And Maggie is not pulling away, and Maggie is not rejecting or insulting her. Maggie is hugging Alex closer to her, playing with her hair while she kisses her with all the need in the world. And Alex wants her.

  **“Do you live far?”** Alex whispers into her lips.

  **“Not far”** she bites Alex lips and moan.

  **“Can I go come?”** Alex almost begs **“Please”**

**“My aunt is taking the night shift at the hospital, so yeah….by all means you can come”** she emphasizes the last word with a smile in her lips.  _She lives with an aunt_ Alex noted, she is going to ask her later on about it. Because yes, she is dying to get to know this painfully beautiful girl. 

**“My car is outside”** Maggie added taking Alex by the hands and lifting her head up to catch Alex’s lips again.

  **“Wait for me at the entrance”** Alex answered softly.  

Maggie smiles, kisses again and starts walking towards the exit, pulling the tank top that she took off at the beginning, back on. Alex watches her walk away and can’t help but smiles. She turns around back to where her friends are talking and laughing with each-others.  

**“Hey guys”** She calls and walks toward them. And she is smiling, because she is going home with a girl. A girl who wants her. Because _definitely, best concert ever._  


End file.
